Logan's always full of surprises
by BigTimeLoganLover
Summary: REWRITTEN! Logan sat down next to Carlos. "I can too fire a gun." Logan decides to take a stand and show the guys how tough he can be when he wants to be


**Rewritten, because if you had read it the first time, it stunk. There were so many mistakes. I'm so sorry about that. I had only 2 hours to write the story and no time to review it or fix it. So, I fixed it and here it is.**

* * *

><p>Logan sat down on the orange couch. They had just gotten back from doing 9 hours of harmonies, and he was exhausted. Kendall, Carlos, and James had gone down to the pool to catch some evening sun. He decided to stay up in the apartment and finish the short story he was writing for English.<p>

He grabbed his laptop and turned it on. Once the screen had loaded he pulled up his story and continued writing._ I motioned for the others to follow me, and lead them down the dark hallway. I could feel the danger we were getting ourselves into. Like more danger is what we needed to be in. Somewhere, somewhere in that building was there killer, and he would do anything to get away, and wouldn't care if he had to kill kids or not. _Logan could feel his own heart start racing. No, he wasn't Logan at the moment. He was his character, Landon. **A/N Landon sounds a lot like Logan, doesn't it? That's the point.**

The teacher told them to write about anything, and with all the choices in the world, Logan couldn't pick a topic. He had been channel flipping the day before, trying to come up with an idea, when he landed on 48 Hours Hard Evidence.

He wasn't much of a fan of the show, but every now and then it would grab his attention. Some of the murders they mentioned were interesting, with complex evidence and hidden suspects. Some were too easy to figure out and you spent the hour watching them go over and over the evidence in court.

He sighed and stayed on the show, and a couple of words grabbed his attention. _Was this teen a killer?_ That's when the idea hit him. If a teen could be a killer, than why couldn't a teen be a cop? He immediantly grabbed his laptop and started writing.

So, now he had 20 pages written in his 'short story' which he was positive was becoming more of the beginning of a book. _The sound of the gunshot echoed through my ears, but quickly disappeared as I ran towards where it had originated. We had heard many gunshots by now. They didn't scare us anymore. I heard the sound of feet pounding against the concrete of the floor and sped up. This jerk had almost taken one of our own. One of _my_ teammates. One of _my_ friends. One of _my _family. And I wasn't about to let him get away again._

Logan rubbed his hands. He'd only been writing for a couple of minutes, but the fact he had been writing so much had gotten to him. He sighed and got up to get a glass of water.

He enjoyed writing this story. It wasn't like any other story he had written before. He had 5 main characters. 4 which were based off of real people. Landon was him. There was also Kellen, Cannon, and Jarod. All of which were based off of Kendall, Carlos, and James. Logan didn't come up with the most original names for them, but he didn't care. His friends would never read the story anyway. There was also Kacie, an original character, who played the love interest. What good cop book doesn't have a love interest?

Logan stared at the glass of water in his hand. His heart was still racing. He liked sharing the emotions with his character. He always felt tougher, braver, everything he was not. In his story, _he_ was the leader. For once _he_ called the shots on things. In real life he would never be able to do that. He was too weak, panicked too easily. But in his story, he wasn't him, he was the opposite.

Logan blinked himself out of his daze. He drank the rest of the water and put the cup by the sink, most likely going to come back and get more. When he turned around, he saw Carlos reading his story. "Dude, you can't read that!" Logan ran over and slammed his laptop shut.

Carlos looked up at him. "Dude, whatever you're writing, it's awesome! But you know you'd be too scared to shot a gun at nothing, let alone a person."

Logan sat down next to Carlos. Here he goes again, being called scared, which made Logan feel weak. "I can to fire a gun."

"You could not. You'd be way too chicken to."

Logan closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that those words brought. Instead he focused on the anger. Carlos didn't know what he was saying. It was time for him to be more like Landon. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really?"

Carlos snickered at Logan sudden tough attitude. "Really." At that one word, Logan grabbed Carlos' upper arm and jumped off the couch, pulling Carlos with him. He dragged him across the room, grabbed the car keys, and pulled him out the door. "Dude, what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Something." That was all he said. He pressed the button for the elevator. No more mister always scared. Logan was going to take charge, show them that he wasn't the scared little kid that they thought he was.

"What's up? You're acting very un-Logany." Carlos stated.

"Nothing." Logan snapped. He immediantly felt bad about snapping, but he stood his ground.

Carlos backed up to the other side of the elevator, wishing he had his helmet with him. Logan never snapped at anybody, especially them. Whenever he was really into reading, he'd have a small attitude change, but he was always still Logan.

The elevator doors opened and Logan walked out, Carlos sped walk to keep up with Logan. As they entered the lobby, Kendall and James walked up to them. Logan stopped so quickly, Carlos nearly hit him. "Hey guys, where you going?" Kendall asked. He looked at Logan for an answer and did a double take. Logan's brown eyes glistened with a small flame of anger. He stood with his head held high and had his arms crossed over his chest, making him look like some tough dude, which was…different.

"Somewhere." Logan stated simply. He stared at Kendall, hoping he'd just let him by, but instead Kendall placed his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logie, are you okay?" Logan looked at his feet. He felt bad for acting like this, but they thought he was the weak one of the group, and it was time to prove them wrong.

He shrugged the hand of his shoulder and looked back at Kendall, hoping the emotions he was creating met his face. "Fine. I'm taking Carlos somewhere." Still, Kendall and James didn't move. "You guys gonna come too?"

Kendall and James shared a look. Something was up, and it wasn't good. "Sure bud." James said. Kendall and James stood their ground in front of Logan, seeing if he'd continue with the weird act. Logan pushed through them, going between the two boys, which he never did.

Kendall looked at Carlos. "What did you do?" He asked.

Carlos put his hand up in defense. "Nothing! I was just reading that story he's been writing since yesterday, and saw that his character had a gun. I told him he'd never be able to fire a gun, he flipped and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the door and here."

Before Kendall could reply Logan yelled behind them, "Yo! Come on!"

James looked at him. "Did he just yell yo?"

Kendall nodded. "Something's up, and it has to do with where he's taking us, so let's go." The three boys started walking towards Logan, who was already outside, waiting.

"Be careful dudes, he snapped at me when I asked him if he was okay." Carlos whispered.

Kendall looked at him. "He snapped? At you?" Carlos nodded. "Okay, if he doesn't clean up his act by the time we get back, I'll put him in his place. They walked out the doors and followed Logan to the Big Time Rush Mobile.

* * *

><p>Logan was silently laughing to himself. The guys totally believed his anger act and were all sitting quietly in the back seat of the car. Carlos squeezed himself in the middle of Kendall and James, sense apparently nobody wanted to sit up front with him. He didn't like treating his friends the way he was, but it was getting them to stick with him.<p>

* * *

><p>He pulled up to a brown building that was glowing in the sunset. "What is this place Logan?" Kendall asked him. Logan didn't answer; he just got out of the car, slamming the door as he went. He flinched at the sound of it, but didn't let it get to him. He walked into the building, his three friends following.<p>

The first room they entered was small, more like a large hallway. The only thing in the room was a desk, and behind the desk were a couple of shelves, black boxes stacking on them.

"Hey Logan. Long time, no see." A blonde teenager behind a desk greeted him.

"Hey Luke. I've been busy lately. Just staying for one round today."

Luke shook his head. "Shame, I like watching you. Anything for your friends?"

Logan turned around and tried to give his friends a small smile, but they were all staring at Luke, so he turned back around. "Headphones, of course, but no. They haven't done this before."

Luke laughed. "Okay. Here you go." He handed Logan four pairs of headphones and a black box. "Be careful."

"Always am Luke, always am." He gave his friends the headphones and walked towards a steel door on the other side of the room.

"Logan, what is going on?" Kendall asked before Logan could open the door.

Logan decided it was time to drop the act. He turned around, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm showing you guys something."

Kendall looked extremely confused. Actually all three boys did. Logan opened the door and lead them back outside.

It was a large field. Nobody was out there, but there were targets across the field. Logan took his headphones back off. When the three other boys saw him, they did the same. "I forgot. Nobody comes here on Sunday nights." He walked over to the edge of the concrete ground they were standing on.

"Logan. Tell us now. What. Is. Going. On." Kendall all but growled.

Logan laughed at his over protective friend. "I'll show you." Kendall watched as Logan opened the black box. His eyes widened and he heard James and Carlos gasp.

In Logan's hand was a small black gun. He grinned widely at them. "L-Logan. That is a gun." Carlos said.

Logan nodded. "Yep. It is. Put the headphones back on." He loaded the gun and put his head phones on. The other three boys quickly put on their headphones as Logan started firing the gun.

When he finished, he took his headphones off and smiled at Carlos. "See. Not only _can_ I fire a gun, but I can fire a gun pretty well." He pointed to the targets out in the field. They were all perfect except one. The one Logan had fired at had a holes in it, all surrounding the middle.

"Dang Logan. Why didn't you tell us you could shoot?" James asked.

Logan shrugged. "It never came up, I guess."

Kendall snickered. "You come can shoot? Of all thing I thought you did, going to a shooting range and firing a gun was not one of them."

Logan shrugged again. "That's why I didn't tell you. It's not like me, and I didn't want you to think it was just because we moved to LA. I did it back in Texas, but there were no shooting ranges in Minnesota. It's really fun, and I like it. Maybe the next day we have off, I can teach you guys." They all started laughing.

"Again, that was one of the last things I thought you'd teach us." Carlos stated.

Logan shrugged. "Let's get home. Mrs. Knight is probably wondering where we all went." The boys nodded and then walked back out to the car, after returning the gun first of course. As they rode back home, Carlos sitting up front with Logan. Carlos couldn't help but thinking how weird it was Logan could shoot a gun. It seemed so unlike Logan. "Hey Logan." Carlos asked.

Logan didn't take his eyes off the road when he replied. "What?"

"What was with the attitude today?"

Logan shrugged. "An attention grabber."

James smirked. "Defiantly grabbed our attention. We thought something was seriously wrong."

Logan smiled. "Well, we are chasing a serial killer."

Kendall and James gave him puzzled looks while Carlos started laughing. "I think we're all cereal killers."

Kendall tapped on Carlos shoulder. "Wrong kind of cereal smarty. What are you talking about Logan?"

Logan smiled even more. "I'll let you read my story when we get back. Deal?"

Deals echoed around the car. Kendall, James, and Carlos all watched Logan as he let his mind drift back to the book. Logan may be the smart one but he was full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>That was SO much better than the first time, wasn't it? I think so. The characters in Logan's book names were MEANT to sound A LOT like Kendall, Carlos, and James. And also Logan's writing is a spin-off of a story my friend is writing, so the credit for that goes to her. Hope you like, please review, peace.<strong>

**Ella 3 **


End file.
